


OneShot Dramione

by CHRLionessFriend



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini - Freeform, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott - Freeform, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHRLionessFriend/pseuds/CHRLionessFriend
Summary: Una de las mejores maneras para comenzar a sentir ese sentimiento llamado amor es por los celos....... Pero nuestros protagonistas empezaron su amor mediante peleas.......





	OneShot Dramione

**Todo comenzó por una pelea**

Ahí estaba, esperando un poco ansioso, a que la dichosa novia llegara de una vez al altar. Estaba muy nervioso, demasiado "¿Se arrepintió? -Se preguntó aterrado- Que ni se atreva" pensaba el chico tratando de no tener conclusiones erróneas "Seguro que tuvo un contratiempo con el vestido, sí, eso debe ser" se reconfortaba así mismo. 

A su lado, su mejor amigo, Theodore suspiraba cansado ¿Cuántas veces más le tenía que decir a su amigo, que se tranquilizaba? Él no era el novio, pero ya se estaba poniendo nervioso por las miradas de preocupación de su amigo, como si el supiera. Evitando la mirada de su amigo, otra vez, decido concentrarse en los invitados y se encontró con unos ojos azules, muy expresivos, la dueña de ellos le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora, instantáneamente él sonrió y dejo de importarle su amigo. 

En cambio, su otro mejor amigo, Blaise, en vez de dedicarle una mirada o sonrisa tranquilizadora, solo le daba una burlona. La venganza era una de las cosas que como serpiente conocía muy bien, pues él jamás olvidaría como Draco se burlaba de que lo plantaría cierta pelirroja, sufrió horrores ahí parado. Jamás olvidaría eso, jamás. 

Mientras que cierto pelirrojo se preguntaba, con aburrimiento ¿Por qué las mujeres se tardaban tanto? Él ya tenía ganas del gran banquete que se ofrecería en la mansión Malfoy. Además de que extrañaba a cierta castaña. 

Mientras tanto Harry estaba en la puerta de la iglesia aflojándose la corbata, si él estaba nervioso, imagínense al novio. 

Draco ya no sabía dónde más mirar, Theo lo ignoraba olímpicamente, Blaise se burlaba acosta de su sufrimiento, Weasley estaba en su mundo y Potter quien sabe. Decido pensar en otras cosas, unos 30 min. de retraso por parte de la novia sucede en cualquier parte del mundo ¿no? En fin, el empezó a recordar momentos que vivió con su novia, muy pronto su esposa, las pelas, oh las peleas, esas que estuvieron desde hace mucho, pero hace mucho tiempo, y como olvidar el día que por fin la beso.

**-Flash back- **

Después de la guerra contra Voldemort, Draco y demás jóvenes de la casa Slytherin, se vieron obligados de volver Hogwarts para cursar su último año. Al principio fue todo complicado, esas miradas de odio y reproche era con lo que cada uno debía vivir, día a día. Socializar con otras casa no era de su agrado y tampoco una buena opción, hasta que Theodore Nott tenía encuentros o se "juntaba demasiado con la lunática" (según las palabras de Blaise), por otro lado Theo les hizo ver que no era así las cosas y el tener que convivir con los demás no era tan malo excepto con Gryffindor, esos sí que eran imposibles. El siguiente en dar el brazo a torcer, para sorpresa de muchos, por no decir todos, fue Draco disculpándose del trio dorado, Blaise fue después y así sucesivamente "siguiendo el ejemplo del príncipe de Slytherin" 

El trio dorado aun dudando decidieron hacer la pase, claro que Ron seguía teniéndolos vigilados, conforme pasaba el tiempo todo fue de maravilla, si se le puede llamar así, ya que siempre se molestaban entre si y pelean, pero de una manera...... amistosa, sin prejuicios ni nada de por medio. 

En fin, todos se volvieron unos grandes amigos incluso se formaron parejas. Después de terminar su último año siguieron viéndose. Y dentro de cinco años, el primero en "tirar de la soga en el cuello" fue Blaise, así es, el "alma libre" del grupo, ahora no tan libre, contrajo matrimonio con nada más y nada menos que Ginny Weasley. Todos sorprendidos por la valentía de ambos, fue el detonante para dar el paso siendo este de Potter que se casó con Pansy Parkinson. Después vino la boda "rara" de Theo y Luna, y seguidamente de Neville con Daphne, que se casaría dentro de unas horas, así es, ahora estaban en la despedida de soltero del flamante novio. Decidieron hacer la fiesta a modo muggle, al igual que las chicas. 

\- ¿Y Neville? - Pregunto un mareado Harry, después de varias copas de wiski.

\- Debe estar por ahí votado - Respondió Blaise sin tomarle importancia. 

\- Creo que deberíamos retirarnos - Sugirió Theo, el unico que estaba en sus cinco sentidos. 

\- No esas aburrido Nott - Dijo indignado Draco. 

\- Tal vez tenga razón - Dijo Harry un poco preocupado. 

\- No Harry.... Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con esta serpiente - Dijo Ron pasando un brazo por los hombros de Draco. Recibiendo un bufido del susodicho. 

\- Si, Potter no te agobies - Dijo con burla el pelirrubio. 

Dejaron la conversación y se sirvieron de nuevo, era casi los únicos en el local, la mayoría se había retirado. 

\- ¿Y quién será el siguiente? - Pregunto de la nada Blaise. 

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Pregunto Harry, extrañado. 

\- Que lento eres Potter - Se burló - Pregunto ¿Quién será el siguiente en casarse? - Dijo mirando a los únicos dos solteros de la mesa. 

\- Seguro que Weasley - Respondió despectivamente Draco. 

El susodicho solo rompió en carcajadas, ganado la curiosidad de todos, pues para nadie era un secreto que estaba en una relación, bastante larga, con la menor de las Greengrass. 

\- Les confesare algo queridos amigos - Hablo diplomáticamente, por efecto del alcohol. - No estoy seguro - Dijo como si estuviera reprochando a sí mismo, obteniendo miradas confundidas. - No sé si la amo así como ame a Hermione. 

Draco que en ese momento estaba bebiendo, escupido todo el líquido en la cara de un confundido Barman, que estaba en turno, rápidamente él se disculpó, a su manera claro. 

\- ¿De qué hablas Ron? - Pregunto su mejor amigo, ignorando el momento ridículo de Malfoy. 

\- Es que... - Empezó a jalarse el cabello - Son tan distintas. 

\- Cuñado no era necesario que las compararas - Dijo el moreno batiendo su vaso. 

\- No me llames cuñado - Reprocho apretando la mandíbula. 

\- Como si Granger pudiera hacerte caso, de nuevo - Dijo con burla el pelirrubio, además de dedicarle una mirada desafiante. 

\- Como si ella te hubiera hecho caso alguna vez - Recrimino triunfante, algo había aprendido al estar rodeado de tantas serpientes. 

\- ¡Touche! - Expreso Blaise con una sonrisa. 

\- Ha - Lo miro indignado - Mira zanahoria andante, yo no necesito que me haga caso teniendo a tantas a mi lado. 

\- Pero no a ella - Dijo tranquilamente.  
Los demás se mantuvieron en silencio, querían ver hasta donde llegaba todo eso. 

\- Como si la quisiera 

\- A mí no me engañas, se cómo la miras, además de que varias ocasiones te la querías comer. - Dijo mirándolo desafiante. 

\- Se nota que el alcohol le hace demasiado daño al maní que tienes por cerebro. 

\- Di lo que quieras Malfoy - Dijo soltando un bufido, molesto. - Pero te digo que si yo no vuelo con ella, llegara otra persona que si estará dispuesto a arriesgarse.  
Todos los miraron con la boca abierta, desde cuando Ron daba concejos a sus enemigos. 

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunto al sentirse observado. 

\- Wow Weasley me sorprendes. Quién lo diría, estas madurando - Comento Blaise. 

\- Tú no eres precisamente el indicado para hacer ese tipo de comentarios. - Le recrimino Theo. 

\- Solo digo la verdad - Sonrió, luego tomar una copa y el temor se reflejó en su rostro - Pero no se lo digan a Astoria. 

Y las burlas por parte de Blaise y Harry no se hicieron esperar. Mientras que Theo miraba de reojo a su amigo pelirrubio que se mantuvo callado. 

Draco empezó a dar vueltas al consejo del pelirrojo, tenía razón ¿Qué estaba esperando? A que otro idiota se la quitara. Primero estaba ese maldito búlgaro con aires de grandeza, cortejándola en torneo de cuarto año, después estaba la comadreja, hasta él había sido testigo de tantas peleas y llantos de por medio, seguidamente estaba el idiota de Wood, así es, él también la cortejo mientras estudiaba leyes mágicas (claro, como estaba solita andando por ahí con esas curvas) negó con la cabeza, no debía pensar así por más buena que estuviera...... y ahí es cuando su mente hizo clic, él siempre había estado al pendiente de ella, incluso cuando estaba estudiando para ser auror intento darle celos con su exnovia Astoria, lo cual no dio frutos (al su parecer, porque los demás si lo notaron) o cuando..... 

\- ¡¿Quieres pelea?! - Expreso furioso Blaise a un tipo alto y tez morena (seguridad del local), sacando así al pelirrubio de sus pensamientos. 

\- ¿Que sucede ahora? - Pregunto a su otro amigo, mientras veía como Harry tranquilizaba a un Ron furioso. 

\- Weasley golpeo a ese tipo sin darse cuenta - Dijo Nott suspirando, debería buscar mejores amistades. - Y sabes cómo reacciona. 

\- ¡Ya tranquilízate Zabini! - Dijo Harry arreglándose los lentes. 

\- Nadie golpea a mi cuñado y sale ileso - Dijo mirando desafiante a al otro moreno. 

Y así fue como comenzó una pelea "medieval", donde todos terminaron embaucadose por defender su honor, dignidad...... y claro también a la comadreja. 

Media hora después......... 

Cinco chicos estaban sentados en la estación de policías, ya un poco sobrios. Cada uno muy enfrascado en sus pensamientos, decidiendo a quien hacer la dichosa única llamada de "auxilio". 

Harry ya estaba sudando frio, pues no podía llamar a sus padres por obvias razones, lo que le llevaba a su única alternativa: su esposa, la cual lo mataría por semejante problema, ya se lo imaginaba "¡Harry James Potter ¿se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando?!" con las manos sobre la cadera y ceño fruncido, estaba s más que seguro que por más explicación lógica que le diera ella solo pensaría en degollarlo, si es posible en frente su hijo: James Sirius. 

Mientras que Blaise estaba tratando de inventar una excusa perfecta o pensar en un buen lugar donde esconderse del temperamento de la pelirroja. De hecho él ya se daba por muerto y estaba designando las partes en las que se dividiría su herencia. 

Theo era el unico que parecía tranquilo, parecía.... Ya que estaba con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, tenía miedo de lo que su amada Luna le llegara a decir, tal vez no era una maniaca mujer con sed de sangre como las esposas de sus amigos, pero si tenía una mirada tan penetrante y sus castigos eran muchos peores, temía que lo dejara sin que la tocase por más de un mes, como la última vez que se le ocurrió pelear con Scamander. 

Ron sí que no le tomaba importancia a su actual novia, aunque de repente vino una imagen de cierta pelirroja, su madre. Hay sí que se armaría Troya, estaba más que seguro que lo pondría en ridículo y sería capaz de agarrar lo primero que viese para asesinarlo. 

\- Que lo haga Draco - Dijo de repente, extrañando a todos. - A él nadie lo quera matar. - Instintivamente todas se pusieron de acuerdo y dirigieron la mirada a un pelirrubio, que apretaba la mandíbula. 

\- Estas loco Weasley. Mis padres me mataran. - Dijo exaltado. 

\- Podrías llamar a Herms - Sugirió Harry. 

\- ¿Porque llamaría a la sabelotodo? 

\- Porque es sabelotodo - Respondió Blaise, como si fuera lo más obvio. 

\- Cállate Zabini. Además ¿Por qué yo? - Dijo aún más desconcertado por estar todos en su contra. 

\- Porque ustedes no son nada - Dijo Theo como si nada, lastimando sin querer a su amigo. - Estoy seguro que nos regañara, pero luego nos entenderá y más con las heridas que tenemos. 

\- Pues no lo hare. - Soltó un bufido molesto. 

Y así empezaron otra pelea, estaba todos contra Draco. A ver que no tenía alternativa se dirigió a regañadientes a teléfono, que por cierto Hermione le enseño como utilizar. Agarro el teléfono y dijo "Granger estamos en la estación de policía, ven por nosotros" y corto sin esperar respuesta. 

Hermione apareció rápidamente en la estación de policías y una vez solucionado el problema se dirigió a ellos con bastante enojada, que el primer pensamiento de todos ellos fue escapar.  
Harry y Ron bajaron la mirada arrepentidos, sabían en carne propia como esa mujer era de temer. Mientras que Blaise y Theo miraban a otros lados nerviosos. El unico en sostenerle la mirada fue Draco. 

\- ¿Se puede saber en qué rayos estaban pensando al pelearse con los policías? 

\- Lo sentimos Mione - Dijeron rápidamente, al unísono sus mejores amigos desde la infancia. 

\- ¿Lo sentimos ¡Lo sentimos!? Pero miren como están. Nott pensé que los controlarías - Dijo mirándolo furiosa. 

\- No fue mi culpa - Dijo encogiendo los hombros y mirando de reojo a Blaise, como si lo culpase. 

\- No quiero imaginarme lo que les harán - Dijo frunciendo el ceño y ganadose miradas de súplica, para que no les digiera nada a ciertas mujeres. 

\- Ya Granger cállate, harás que mi cabeza estalle - Se quejó Draco impaciente por salir. 

\- ¿Qué me calle, que me calle? No tientes a mi paciencia Malfoy, que estoy a punto de lanzarles crucios a diestra y siniestra. - Grito ganadose mirada de los demás, avergonzada y pidiendo disculpas saco a sus amigos, los llevo al hotel donde estaban hospedados y los dejo tranquilos después de darles sermones mientras los curaba. 

Una vez que todos se retiraron, Draco no tenía intenciones de retirarse del reconfortante departamento de Hermione. 

\- ¿Qué esperas Malfoy? Largo de aquí - Dijo apuntando la puerta. 

\- Granger, Granger - Dijo con una sonrisa - Bien que quieres que no me valla. 

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Pregunto sin entender. 

\- Vamos no lo niegues - Empezó a caminar lentamente. 

\- No sé de qué hablas Malfoy - Dijo retrocediendo instintivamente. 

\- Estoy más que seguro que si sabes - Dijo sonriendo mientras la acorralaba a la pared más cercada. 

\- Quítate Draco - Dijo como si fuera un gemido y viendo como un brillo, que jamás había visto, se instalaba en las pupilas de su opresor, de repente sintió como unos labios se apoderaba de los suyos, sin permiso. 

Por más seguro que estaba en ese momento, por dentro tenía miedo de ser rechazado, pero cuando escucho su nombre y aún más en forma de un gemido, decidió apresar sus labios impulsivamente. No paso mucho tiempo para que la castaña empezara a corresponderle. Y muy pronto aquel beso que se sentía tierno y necesitado, se tuvo que cortar. 

\- Menuda pelea tuvo que pasar para que estemos así - Dijo sonriendo sobre sus labios para volverlos a apresar, pero esta vez lleno de lujuria y pasión. Hermione instintivamente llevo sus manos al cuello del pelirrubio, mentiría si digiera que ella no estuvo esperando eso, por mucho tiempo, mientras tanto el rubio llevo sus manos a la cintura de su chica, porque si, ahora era SU chica y no la soltaría jamás. 

**-Fin del Flash back- **

Sonrió ante ese recuerdo, ya habían pasado dos años después de lo sucedido. Ahora se encontraba ahí esperando a que por todas de la ley del mundo mágico sea su mujer, porque si, pensaba casarse en el mundo muggle, aunque ese era un deseo que no se lo había dicho a nadie, es decir, teniendo empresas en ambos mundos quería que Hermione sea reconocida como una Malfoy, donde sea. 

\- ¡Ahí viene la novia! - Grito exageradamente su ahijado James Sirius (Draco le había asignado esa tarea, ya que no contaba con sus amigos), ya de cuatro años, para luego sentarse a lado de su hermano: Albus Severus. 

Cuando vio entrar a las damas de honor, quería que se apresuraran en quitarse para ver a su amada, la distancia que recorría le pareció una eternidad y solo cuando la tuvo a su lado pudo respirar tranquilamente, ni se había dado cuenta cuando había empezado a aguantar la respiración. 

\- Más te vale que la cuides - Dijo seriamente el padre de Hermione. 

\- Por supuesto que si - Dijo sinceramente y sonriendo, solo así su padre soltó la mano de su amada hija.

\- Nervioso Malfoy - Dijo Hermione mofándose. Ya adivinaba los pensamientos de su novio, ella también estaba nerviosa al ver que su vestido no aparecía, temía que Draco se cansara de esperar. 

\- Ya quisieras Granger.  
Se pusieron enfrente del ministro para pasar a la ceremonia, fue tan emotiva que tuvieron a tres mujeres llorando y a un hombre...... Los cuales fueron Pansy, Ginny y Luna por el embarazo y teniendo a sus respectivos esposos para tranquilizarlas y el hombre que lloro fue Ron, el llevaba los síntomas del embarazo de Astoria, los cuales estaban siendo padres primerizos. 

Una vez terminado la ceremonia las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, los primeros fueron los padres de Draco, su madre estaba orgullosa de él, como siempre, y su padre estaba feliz por él. Después vinieron los padres de Hermione muy contentos y otras cuantas amenazas de parte de señor Granger, Draco ya estaba acostumbrado. 

\- ¿Contenta señora Malfoy? - Pregunto con una sonrisa ladina. 

\- No se imagina cuanto señor Malfoy - Respondió de igual manera. 

\- E imaginar que todo esto paso gracias a una pelea - "y el estúpido consejo de la comadrona" Susurro y lo último lo penso Draco mientras veia a su ahora esposa saludar a los invitados. 

Después de eso pasaron a lo que es la recepción, donde abrieron la celebración con el tradicional vals por parte de los novios. Fueron seguidos por los Potter, Zabini y Nott. 

Todos los veían embelesados, eran las parejas más perfectas que habían visto, que aun principio les costó mucho aceptarlas, sobre todo cuando se trata de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Pero a ellos les daba igual, después de todo el trío dorado ya estaba acostumbrado a que los problemas llegarán a ellos y las serpientes ya estaba más que acostumbrados a rompen las reglas.

Y si los demás supieran más de ellos, sobre todo que: aquel amor que profesan es el resultado de las peleas y de una en especial. 

**Fin**

\-------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste. Es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja que tanto amo.
> 
> Recuerden que todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling a la cual admiro mucho.


End file.
